


Shower the World with Love

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Comfort, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Home, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Shower the World with Love

Clark washed away the grime of the day. The multiple jets of water felt wonderful, soothing the distress away.

Clark could tell Lex felt it too. He stepped into the shower with Clark, and sighed in relief as the spray hit him. He rinsed himself clean -- no hair made that easier -- and moved to give Clark the comfort they both needed.

Soon Clark was massaged both by the shower and Lex’s perfect lips. The old adage was true, he thought, as he gasped out the name of his deity, " Oh, God, Lex!"

Cleanliness _was_ next to Godliness.


End file.
